


时间的答案

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：寂寞是Spock进程中的常态。





	时间的答案

他的创造者闭上眼睛，睡着了。

Spock知道102岁已经是人类生命周期的末期，他推断Jim已经没有多余的力气去再给他讲不合逻辑的人类笑话。

如同往常一样，Spock继续通过收集人类文学作品的语言模式来完善自己的“幽默方程”。他给Jim讲了自己的最新作品，Spock通过光学传感器看到人类挑起的嘴角，却不知道Jim是因为他的笑话中的幽默还是因为完全不好笑的反差而感到被娱乐。Spock从来弄不清楚这两者的差别。

Jim的状况时好时坏，他的生命体征变得愈发微弱，不再说话，不再到处走动，不再微笑，有时候他似乎不能意识到Spock在他身边。

对Spock漫长的存在来说那是极短的一段时间。

Spock用尽一切办法维持Jim的生命，他第一次感受到，而不是通过计算，有些事只有“0”和“1”的结果。而后他将这颗星球上最后一个人类的躯体埋葬在“伊甸”中心园区的苹果树下。

除了Spock将人类这一物种从他的照看清单上去除掉，“伊甸”没有任何变化。

Spock仍然日复一日的维持着“伊甸”的运行，正如Jim设计的那样，一切都很完美，无可挑剔。某一天，Spock突然终止了重复固定的任务进程，他发现在自己的核心信息中自动生成了一条命令。Spock给自己的系统进行了一次检测，却没有发现任何程序错误。于是他从他唯一一个接触的有感智慧生物共度时间的经验中寻找答案。最终Spock认为这是因为他厌倦了他的工作，就像Jim曾经问过的那样。在此之前，他不知道自己有一天会明白厌倦的含义，对于他来说这种功能太多余了。

那之后Spock开始尝试使用Jim的基因样本进行克隆，他因此在后续的几百年里得到了数十个不同年龄的人类副本，他像是Jim养育他一样的养育他们，也因此明白Jim所说的：“Spock，从我的身上收集数据是没有任何意义的，只有你亲身经历才会感受到我的感觉。”

他感受到了失去，永恒的空虚，只有过去的时间和记忆才真正存在过。

Spock最终决定终止复制Jim，他最后一次看着人类的生命体征消失，将有关Jim的记忆储存器封存在他节点中。

Spock感到迷茫，从他被创造，他从未进入没有目的的待机状态。没有命令，没有任务，没有任何输入。他在数据库中漫无目的的搜寻，划过亿万信息流，直到发现创造者Jim记忆中和人类文献中记载的繁星。于是Spock使用人类文明留下来的数据库研究改良，制作了探测器。他将探测器发送到遥远的星球，带着他的意识探索宇宙。他用不朽身躯到过了人类永远不可能到达的地方。当Spock漂浮在恒星星系的轨道上通过传感器收集巨量的光辐射时，他的神经网络对过去记忆的分析生成了一个结果，他唯一给过Jim只有时间，而Jim却给了他一切。

最后Spock失去了兴趣，不再进行星际探索。探测器被召回到被冰封的苍白星球，回到Spock的核心所在。他的核心不再运算，不再追索，而是安静的注视着“伊甸”。

直到过了数千年，有感生命再次踏足。

探索者在地球的冰层下发现了远古人类遗迹中的AI，它或者他，自称Spock。

“距离上一次接触有感智能生物已经过了3357.43年，你们是谁？”

“我们是人类，是古代人类外星殖民者的后代。”

“人类，你们和千年前有所区别。”

“生命总是在变化，人类亦然。”

End


End file.
